


older now

by shamelesswonder



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesswonder/pseuds/shamelesswonder
Summary: drunk and oh so in love
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	older now

**Author's Note:**

> short random thing i wrote months ago that the streamys made me wanna actually post. 
> 
> when does this take place and what is the exact occasion? who freaking knows. hope someone likes it?

Their nights didn’t often end like this anymore. They were older now, drinking to excess something they left to the youngsters on their crew, preferring to sip a respectable glass or two as they worked their way through a party, greeting guests, ever the impeccable hosts.

The last few months of the year had been a whirlwind. The book release, the tour, finally winning that goddamn streamy, and just the general buzz of the holiday season. A celebratory glass of champagne easily turned to two, then three, then to shots knocked back, bitter and exhilarating. 

It took a lot to get Rhett well and truly drunk, all six foot seven of him, solid and heavy. Link too, was usually able to hold his own but tonight was an exception. Rhett watched his descent from across the room, his infectious laugh and flirtatious banter becoming sluggish as the night went on, his confident walk marred by more than a few stumbles.

Link was still bright and lively though, the shimmering, ever-glowing life of the party but as much as Rhett loved to admire him in his element, they were older now. Raucous nights led to more headaches and morning aches than they cared for and so he took the liberty of pulling the plug, ordering them an Uber so they could call it a night. He knew that Link would insist he was still fine, that he wanted to stay longer, but he would be thanking him in the morning. Prying Link away from an animated exchange with some partygoer Rhett barely knew, they called out their final goodbyes from the door and headed into the waiting car.

His already outgoing nature only enhanced by his lowered inhibitions, Link had no trouble at all striking up conversation with the driver, a friendly man who exchanged a knowing glance with Rhett as soon as the pair entered the car. 

After initial pleasantries Link turned his attention back to Rhett, pressed up snug against his side, fingers trailing through his beard, through the hair that fell in long soft curls, leaning up to press a messy kiss to the corner of his mouth. He was drinking him in with his eyes but couldn’t get his fill. Letting hands do what eyes alone couldn’t, he tugged at Rhett’s tie, at the lapels of his suit jacket, slipping underneath it to feel him over the smooth fabric of his dress shirt.

Link pulled Rhett's face down towards himself and Rhett thought he was going in for a second kiss but he ended up passing a little off centre, closer to his ear than his mouth. He attributed it to drunken fumbling and turned his head to catch his mouth in a deeper kiss. They made out for a bit, slow and easy, none of the urgent passion that had characterized their earlier days, when this was new, when it was fragile. They were older now, they knew they had all the time in the world. Rhett felt him pull away once more, moving back towards his ear. 

“Look real good tonight baby,” Link husked, in what he surely thought was a whisper, “Gosh, love you so much.”

Rhett felt a flush rise in his cheeks, thankful for the darkness of the car, body and heart warming to the honestly offered compliment hanging in the AC cooled air. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know Link felt that way. After years as, well, whatever this was, and even longer as friends they’d exchanged more than their fair share of compliments and declarations of love. 

They still made his heart flutter each time. Especially like this, in earshot of another person, Link’s face so sweet and open.

“We did this,” Link said, hand gesturing vaguely as if to indicate their general success before moving to slip into Rhett's, clasping tightly. Quieter this time, he continued, “S’you an' me. Always gonna be you an' me, right Rhett?”

Rhett’s smile widened and pulling Link against his chest once more, he buries his nose in his hair and presses a kiss there. “Yeah Link, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> 💞 i appreciate anyone who took the time to read this 💞 love u guys 💞


End file.
